The present disclosure relates to the field of fingerprint identification technologies, and specifically to a fingerprint identification sensor, a method for making the same, and a fingerprint identification apparatus.
With a continuous development of the Internet of Things technology, fingerprint identification sensors are increasingly used in daily lives. With the development of integrated electronic technology, fingerprint identification sensors are gradually changed toward thin film, miniaturization and integration.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a novel fingerprint identification sensor that satisfies thin film formation, a method for manufacturing the same, as well as a fingerprint identification apparatus.